


One Winter's Night

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: K/S Advent Calendar, M/M, Pining Kirk, Possession, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated from their landing party while investigating a distress call, Kirk and Spock are lost in a snow storm. They find shelter among some winter revellers and find themselves having to participate in an old tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Winter's Night

The wind is bitter cold and it blows the falling snow in the Captain Kirk’s eyes as he hikes his way through the knee deep snow. The fat white flakes cling to his lashes as they hit and he tries to blink them away. Unsuccessful, he reaches up with gloved hand. He makes the attempt to brush them away, but it too is a futile gesture as more come to take their place.

Kirk stops to draw a breath and peer around the landscape. They're lost. The landing party is nowhere in sight and his communicator is emitting static. He looks over at his first officer, Mr. Spock and his heart immediately goes out to the Vulcan.

They are both dressed in winter garb, heavy snowsuits with fur lined hoods, waterproof boots lined with fleece, and thermal underwear, but even with the layers covering them, it is still very cold and Spock is shivering hard. Vulcans are desert dwellers and are not built for snowstorms, especially ones that seem to come out of nowhere.

"Let's find a place to make camp," Kirk shouts over the wind. Spock says nothing, but nods his head. His face is flushed with the cold, leaving his nose and cheeks the same shade of bright green.

Onward they move, going slowly through the ever mounting snow. Kirk squints ahead, hoping to see some highs rocks, a cave, anything that will provide them with some cover, but the blowing snow blocks his vision. He can't see more than a few feet in front of him. He is starting to think that they would be better off to stop and dig out a hole in the snow, when he hears it.

Music

He turns to Spock to see if the Vulcan hears it too. Judging from the one raised eyebrow, Spock does hears it. Shutting his eyes, Kirk cocks his ears to see if he can differentiate where the sound is coming from.

At first the music is so faint that it seems to be everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. Then as if someone turned up the volume, Kirk can pinpoint from what direction it is coming from. Just a for moment he listens. It is a chorus of string instruments, sleek and vibrant in his ears.

He tugs on Spock's arm. "Come on, Spock.”

"Are you sure, Captain?"

To be honest, he's not, but the sound of the music gives him hope. If there is music then there are people. Where there are people, there will be warmth and shelter.

"Better than freezing out here," Kirk says. Spock nods once and Kirk heads in the direction of the music, hoping that it isn't too far away.

They trudge through the snow for about another ten minutes before finally climbing over the crest of a large bank of snow and finding the source of the music.

Down below them is a large manor home, brightly lit with scores of people coming and going. Men and woman are dressed in period costume, laughing and singing outside in spite of the blowing snow.

Some run through the snow, throwing snow balls and making snow angels. Others, done with their merriment, dart inside the large house, going through a set of high double doors that stand wide open, emitting a bright golden light.

Kirk looks back at Spock and smiles before continuing forward. Together they move towards the large house and the people around. The thought crosses Kirk's mind that these people may not welcome them, but it is cast aside when a young woman in a purple gown spots them coming down the bank.

She stares for moment before calling towards others. Several men and women join her as she trots up to Kirk and Spock. Immediately, the captain and the Vulcan find themselves surrounded by warm, friendly and over all concerned faces.

The girl in purple reaches them first, panting. "My goodness. You look half frozen"

In spite of his discomfort, Kirk can't help but smile. "Well, maybe a little.”

A man with a full beard and handlebar mustache wearing a red waist coat and a black frock coat comes to stand next her. "Well, he seems to be in good spirits, so we must have got to them just in time," he says. The others in the group laugh.

A young man near Spock smiles brightly. His waistcoat is green "I don't know about that, Roddey. This one here seems in an ill temper."

A blonde woman in blue dress takes Kirk's hand in her own "Well, of course he is,” she says to the young man. “If you had been out in this weather for so long, you would be in a foul mood too. Now come on everyone. Let's get them inside. Violet, run ahead and tell Emily and Roger that they have two more guests.”

The girl in purple gives a nod and heads towards the mansion before Kirk has a chance to speak. He turns to the woman in blue. "We don't want to be any trouble. We would just like to maybe sit inside until we can reach the others in our landing party."

"Yes, but why not have a stiff drink in your hand while you wait?" Roddey asks. Kirk opens his mouth, but as he didn't have a logical argument against that, he shuts it and smiles.

Soon, he and Spock are led inside. Others joins them in their procession as they walk by, so that when they go through the great double doors, the din of the surrounding chatter drowns out the sound of the music.

They enter a massive hall with sloping arches and a voluminous ceiling. Portraits and tapestries line the walls and Kirk cannot help, but slow his steps as they are led past each one. Around one corner comes a handsome woman in her forties in a stunning red dress. She has a sharp nose and chin with wide green eyes and a mass of auburn curls piled loosely on her head. Beside her is a heavy set man with a thinning black hair, thick beard and warm brown eyes. His waistcoat matches her dress and her smile matches his.

The man extends a hand, his teeth glinting behind his beard. "I say chap, not a good night to be out." His voice booms around the room and to Kirk it is like being slapped on the back by a jolly uncle.

The man's handshake however is like being stuck in a vice grip and Kirk has to grit his teeth against the pain. Fortunately, it is a brief shake and Kirk is thankful when the feeling starts to return to his fingers.

"No, it's not, but we hadn't expected the storm to pop up," Kirk supply.

"No one ever does, " the woman in red says. She beams at Kirk and Kirk feels complied to smile back.

"I imagine not," He says, feeling his grin splitting across his face. Everyone around them laugh merrily. It's a wonderful sound. It makes Kirk feel warm and instantly accepted. He lets out a small chuckle in turn.

"Oh Rodger. We are being exceptionally rude," the woman in the red says. The bearded man, Rodger, straightens, a look of mild horror crossing his face.

"Why my dear Emily, you are absolutely right." He looks directly at Kirk. "Forgive us. We don't get outsiders visiting often, so we are used to everyone already knowing who we are. I am Lord Rodger Rogets, Viscount Ergtton, and this," He gestures to the woman in red, "Is my charming wife, Lady Emily."

He reaches down taking her hand in his, bowing low over it and placing a kiss it. The Lady Emily giggles and blushes. "Really Rodger. Stop it. You're embarrassing our guests."

It is true that Kirk averts his eyes, not out of embarrassment, but out of a sort of misplaced jealousy. Immediately, he spots Spock out of the corner of his eye and he sees that he too has turned his head.

"Oh yes. Forgive me," Rodger says.

Kirk looks back at them. "Nothing to forgive my Lord.” He flashes the Viscount a bright smile. "Please allow me to introduce myself and my companion. I am Captain James Kirk and this is my First Officer, Commander Spock."

There is more giggling as an air of excitement swirls around them. The women in the group grasp each one another's hands and fuss with their hair, while the men seem to lock their eyes on Kirk and Spock, their attention rapt and eager.

The Viscount and his wife look delighted.

"Captain, eh? What regiment are you with?" Lord Rodger asks.

"Starfleet," Kirk says. Everyone looks puzzled at this.

"Never heard of it.”

"We're not from this quadrant, so you may not have," Kirk offers polity.

Lord Rodger laughs and gives a nod. "Of course. Now, I bet you chaps are tired of all of us gaping at you like you are in a traveling showing. Let's see if we can find you some dry clothes and then you can come join the party."

"Oh," Kirk says. "We don't want to be any bother, so maybe if we could have a quiet spot to make sure our equip--"

"Nonsense," Rodger roars. "You chaps are our guests and I won't have it said that I let my guests sit around in wet clothes by themselves on Winter's Night."

"Besides," The Lady Emily says, cutting in. "The Commander looks miserable." Kirk looks over at Spock and sure enough the Vulcan does indeed look miserable. He is shivering even harder than before and Kirk can see that he is holding himself stiffly to try to quell it. When Lady Emily offers Spock her hand, he doesn't protest. He takes it gratefully and looks back at his captain as he is led away.

Kirk clears his throat and flashes the Viscount another smile before he follows after them. The Lady Emily leads them down another long hallway and up several sets of stairs before she ushers them into an empty bedroom.

"Now, let's see what we can find for you. " She stands still and peers hard at Spock before turning to a large wardrobe. "You look to be about the same size as my son, Matthew,” She says as she rummages around. She pulls out a suit and a pavonine blue waistcoat. She hands it all to Spock before turning to a set of drawers. She pulls out from one a shirt, stockings and a cravat that matches the waist coat.

"There we are," She smiles. "Now you just put all that on and let me know if you need anything else."

Spock looks down at the pile of clothes in his hands. “Thank you.”

"Now let's find something for you. I'm afraid Rodger’s clothes would be too big for you. My Rodger has never been a small man, but his nephew Stephen is staying with us for the season, and while you're not as tall as him, you look to be about the same size." The Lady Emily takes Kirk's hand and leads him out of the room.

"Thank you," Kirk manages to get out. "But won't your nephew mind me wearing his clothes?"

"Nonsense. He wouldn't dare mind such a thing, not if he knows what is good for him. Besides, I know just the waistcoat to pull out for you. It will be splendid."

At that Kirk allows himself to be pulled down the hall, resigning himself to his fate of being the Viscountess' combined act of charity and dress-up doll.

The room she pulls him into looks much like the one they just left with one difference. There is a large dressing mirror by one wall. Kirk looks at his reflection and it is no wonder that the people here were so insistent on the change of clothes.

His snow suit is sopping wet and discolored. Under his hood, his hair is askew and his face is so red it looks wind burned. He turns back to see what Lady Emily is doing when she walks up to him and drops a load of clothes in his arms. He peers down at the heap and sees the gold waist coat sitting on top. He stares at it.

"Beautiful isn't it? I had that made for Stephen for last Winter's Night and he has yet to wear it, that boy, but no matter because you will look stunning in it.”

"Thank you," Kirk says looking up from the waist coat.

"Think nothing of it. It's Winter's Night after all," she says before turning towards the door and exiting the room.

As he dresses, Kirk has no trouble getting into the unfamiliar clothes until it is time to tie the cravat. He holds the length of fabric in his hands, peering down at it, lips pursed and his brow furrowed. He starts to wonder if he should find someone to assist him when there is a knocking at the door.

He looks up and his breath catches in his throat. Spock is stepping inside, fully dressed in the clothes that Lady Emily had given him. He looks stunning and Kirk feels the familiar stirring in his loins when looking at his First Officer, as shameful as it is.

It isn't that fraternization between crew is strictly forbidden, but there are rules that need to be adhered to and then there is Spock himself. The man is so choosy about the company he keeps and it has never ceased to amaze Kirk that Spock calls him friend. He would be loathed to ruin that friendship for any reason, let alone for the fire that pools in his groin at the mere mention of Spock's name.

"Mr. Spock," Kirk says regaining his voice. "You look dashing."

"Thank you, Captain. I must say you are looking exceptional as well, though I notice that you seem to be having trouble with your cravat. May I?" He holds out his hands and Kirk feels a tremor go down his arms.

"Um, yes. Thank you," Kirk says. He hands the cloth to Spock, who takes it, and stepping right up to Kirk, proceeds to tie it in place around Kirk's neck.

The whole time, Kirk holds his breath. This close to the Vulcan he can smell what he simply refers to as Spock. It is a heady aroma of musk and something spicy. Last time Kirk caught a whiff, it had distracted him so much that he lost the chess match they had been playing one night. Since then he has taken care not to breathe too deeply around the Vulcan.

When Spock steps back and Kirk allows himself to breath again, he looks at himself in the long dressing mirror. It is vast improvement from the last time. He spots a brush on a nearby table and runs it through his hair a few times to tame it back into place.

"Good?" He asks turning to look at Spock.

"Affirmative. We should head down stairs as the Viscountess as informed me that we have been named the guests of honor and everyone is dying to meet us."

"Really? This complicates things," Kirk says with a sigh.

Spock nods. "It does. We need to continue to seek out the source of the distress call we received."

"Yes I know, but we can't go back out into that storm. We would simply get lost again." Kirk frowns looking down at his shoes.

"Perhaps we can question our hosts?”

Kirk looks up at his first officer. "Perhaps. They may be able to tell us more about our surroundings." He takes one more look in the dressing mirror. "Shall we?" Spock tips his head in agreement and the two exit the room.

They traverse the stairs and are greeted in the hall by the woman in the purple dress. She smiles up at them as they descend. "There you are! Everyone is starting to wonder."

"Allow me to apologize then. I was having trouble with my outfit and the Commander was gracious enough to assist me."

The woman laughs, taking both Kirk and Spock's arms in hers. Spock peers over her head at Kirk, one eyebrow raised. Kirk bobs his brow at Spock and opens his mouth to speak, addressing the woman.

"I'm giving to understand that we have been named the guests of honor this evening. That is very gracious of our hosts, since we are strangers here Miss..."

"Roget, Violet Roget. I am the Viscount's niece. My father is Roddey Roget."

"Ah," Kirk says in order to show interest. "It's pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Roget."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain. You and the Commander's. It's not often we have visitors. Hence the reason you are the guests of honor for Winter's Night."

The turn one corner and then another leading away from the main doors. As they walk, the sounds of music and laughter grow louder.

"Excuse me," Spock says. "But what is Winter's Night?"

Violet releases both Kirk and Spock's arms turning to face them. "My word, you don't know? Well, I suppose you wouldn't what with you being strangers. Winter's Night is the longest and coldest night of the year. We celebrate it to give thanks for surviving the cold and for the snow that will melt in the spring and water the crops."

"Is that why you were playing outside in the storm?" Kirk asks.

"Oh yes. We have to let the Winter King know that we enjoy his gifts, or else his will just bring colder weather next year with no snow. If it doesn't snow then the crops will fail."

"Fascinating," Spock says, one eyebrow raised. Kirk cuts a glance at his first officer, a tiny half smile on his lips. He can feel the excitement pouring off her. He can also feel Spock's skeptical eyebrow mocking her. He smiles brightly and steps forward, offering her his elbow.

"It sounds spectacular and what an honor to be here for this. Right Spock?" Kirk turns his head to take a quick look at the Vulcan. 

Spock lowers his eyebrow. "Affirmative, Captain. We will need to thank our hosts properly for allowing us to take part in the celebrations."

Kirk smiles and gives Spock a nod of approval before turning back to Violet. They finally come to a set of wide doors made of a dark oily wood. They gleam in the light in the hall. Standing by the doors are two footmen in deep blue livery. They bow at their approach and pull the great doors open. Kirk marvels at the sight that greets him on the other side of the door.

There are on a large balcony looking down at grand ballroom, all marble floors and gold filigree. A long and wide staircase is spread out before them, carpeted red and with polished brass banters. The windows run from floor to ceiling with thick red velvet drapes all pulled to one side of each showing the blowing snow outside. Two humungous Chandeliers each topped with hundreds of bright glowing lights hang from the ceiling. Smaller lanterns lines the walls and highlight the rose colored wall-coverings.

Out on the floor people are dancing and mingling dressed in what has to be their best gowns and suits. Kirk can easily see who is with who, as partners outfits match in color.

On the balcony with them is a short fat man with thick white sideburns and even thicker eyebrows. Kirk thinks it must make up for not having any hair on his little round head as it gleams in the light. He looks up at the three of them and cleared his throat. He brings a trumpet up to his lips and blows. At once the music stops and everyone below seems to be waiting.

"Presenting; Miss Violet Roget, Captain James Kirk and Commander Spock."

Everyone below chaps polity before the music starts once more and people return to what they were doing before. Behind Kirk he hears Spock clear his throat. Kirk can just imagine the Vulcan's discomfort. It surely matches his own at this point, but Kirk is nothing but adaptable, so he plasters on a smile, leading himself and Violet down the stairs.

At the base of the staircase, Kirk spots the Viscount and his wife along with some of the others that greeted him and Spock outside. Violet removes herself from Kirk and moves quickly toward her father, Roddey.

The man greets her with a smile that is barely seen behind his mustache and a bellow of her name. "Violet! I trust you are not bothering these good men."

"Of course not, Father. Aunt Emily asked me if I would check on them and guide them to the ballroom."

Lady Emily smiles, taking Violet's hand. "Quite right, my dear. Thank you for doing that little task for me."

Violet giggles and then excuses herself, heading out to the dance floor. She is suddenly swept up by a young lady in a matching gown and immediately they start dancing. Kirk watches them for a few seconds before Roddey speaks again.

"They make a fine couple, don't they? No grandchildren I'm afraid, but my Violet is happy and Margaret is from a fine old family, so that's all that matters really."

"Yes, indeed," Kirk answers absently. He watches as the two girls smile at one another, Violet blushing as Margaret leads them around the floor. The sight makes his heart ache, and he is aware of his mouth twisting into frown.

There is a movement next to him. Spock has taken up station by his side and the Vulcan's shoulder brushes against his. Kirk can't help but to smile. His heart still aches, but it's a different sort of ache, a better sort and he lets his gaze linger on Spock for just a moment longer before turning his attentions back to their hosts.

"Lord Roget, I wanted to personally thank you and your wife for being so generous this evening. We greatly appreciate you providing shelter and warm dress. Not to mention naming us as your honored guests." He gives a shallow bow. 

His hosts grin, laughing with merriment.

"Pssh posh Captain, you are too kind. It's Winter's Night and it would most shameful if we had not acted thus," Lady Emily says. "And please allow me to say how magnificent you both look."

"Too true," Lord Rodger says. "I dare say that neither of you chaps will have any trouble finding dance partners."

Kirk freezes for a second before he says, "Wonderful." He forces a chuckle and the others joins in. Spock seems to scan the group before cutting his captain a sidewise glance.

"Captain, I do not know if we will have time for a dance. Once the storm clears we will need to head back out to locate the source of the distress call."

"Distress call?" The Viscount asks. Kirk thinks that his Lordship looks pale for a moment. Silly really, thought he does notice that the others look owlishly at him.

"You're right, Spock. I hope that you won't think of us as rude, but we will need to go once the way is clear. You see the reason we came down to the planet's surface is our ship picked up distress call from this area. While trying to pinpoint the exact location the storm moved in and we were separated from our landing party."

"My word,"Roddey says. "Well, we don't wish to hold you from your duty, but I'm afraid it may be sometime before the storm let's up."

"Yes. We almost always have a storm like this every year and it always last until morning," says Lady Emily.

"I'm afraid you chaps are stuck here until then," Says the Viscount. "You might as well enjoy yourselves. Please help yourself to the refreshments. Now my dear," His turns to his wife and offers her his arm, "Shall we?"

The Viscount and Lady Emily glides towards the dance floor. A new song starts up and they join in the gaggle of other dancers. Kirk purses his lips as he watches them blend in with the other party goers.. Roddey mutters something and excuses himself, though Kirk does not see where he goes off to.

"It would seem Mr Spock, we have no choice." Kirk locates a buffet table on nearby. "Hungry, Spock?" The Vulcan raises an eyebrow and Kirk smiles bumping Spock's shoulder with his own. He heads off towards the buffet noting that Spock follows close behind.

The table is laid out with various food stuffs, some of which Kirk recognizes and some he doesn't. He gives a few items a try, and finding them to be satisfactory, he picks up a plate and starts to load it. He looks up from his task to see Spock peering at him.

"Here Spock. Try this. I'm pretty sure it doesn't contain any meat." He picks up an hors'd'oeuvre and holds it out to the Vulcan.

Spock takes the morsel but his eyes remain on Kirk. "Captain, this seems disquieting to me. I find it strange that we beam down to locate a distress call, only to be separated from our landing party and end up here at this function."

"You're not suggesting that these fine people had something to do with the storm, are you Spock?" Kirk give his first officer a playful smile.

"No Captain, but it does seem rather…odd."

Kirk's smile fades as he nods his head. It does feel odd, but he can't put his finger on why. The whole thing has left him, not quite uneasy, but something far too close to it for his liking.

"I think I understand, but we don't have much of choice. Until the storm lets up, we're stuck here for better or for worse. So, we might as well enjoy ourselves." He tries for another smile.

Spock gives a reluctant nod of his head and eats the canape that Kirk handed him. After a few bites, he makes a little show of raising both eyebrows and nodding. Kirk hands him an empty plate which Spock promptly fills with more of the treat.

Together they move around the ballroom, watching the dancers glide merrily round and round. So often a few break off and approach them, giggling and asking questions.

Kirk politely avoids the more personal ones, merely smiling and making vague comments. Spock however, maintains an air of aloofness only giving short terse answers and raising an eyebrow when he has nothing to say. It causes a stir among the other party guests and at one point Kirk is pulled aside by Lord Rodger.

"It's been a treat having you chaps here tonight, but I must say the Commander seems rather off putting."

"Off putting?" Kirk asks, taking a sip from a glass of wine that Roddey so generously put in his hand early. It is sweet and rich with each sip, leaving Kirk feeling pleasantly warm and a little lightheaded. He's only drank half of the glass at this point and yet is trying hard to maintain his focus on the Viscount.

"Well yes. While he's not outright rude, he comes off as... well... rather chilly."

"Chilly," Kirk parrots.

At this point the young man in the green waistcoat from outside comes up next to them. He gives a nod and chimes in, "He could be the Winter King himself."

"Matthew," Lord Rodger chides. The young man blushes and scampers off.

Kirk blinks trying to figure out what the young man meant. "Winter King? Oh! Well, I admit that Spock can seem that way, but he doesn't mean to cause offense. He's Vulcan you see, and they are a very reserved people. I assure you that he is having a wonderful time and we are both so very thankful for you letting us attend your party."

He takes another sip of his wine, which may not be the best idea. It is already starting to go to his head and he's babbling, but he needs something to occupy his mouth, so he can manage to be quiet.

If the Viscount notices any of this, he doesn't say. Instead, Lord Rodger gives Kirk a bright smile and hard slap the back.

"Well, if that's the case, perhaps we should be a little more understanding. Carry on." He turns to leave but something makes him hesitate. He looks back. "I say chap, I have noticed that you have not danced once this evening. Anything the matter?"

"Uh no," Kirk says. He resists the urge to drink more. Instead, he looks down into his glass. Someone must have refilled it when he wasn't looking, because it seems to contain a lot more liquid that before.

Only Kirk can't recall anyone refilling it. He frowns, blowing out a breath. Maybe he hadn't drunk as much as he thought. If that is case this has to be incredibly potent wine. Kirk is no lightweight and in spite of how little he has had to drink, he feels as if he needs to sit down.

"Perhaps you are waiting for the right person, Captain?" Lord Rodger asks. Kirk looks up startled. He'd forgotten the Viscount was even there.

"I don't know about that, although... " Kirk pauses and looks around the until he sees Spock. The Vulcan is engaged with Lady Emily and Violet in a discussion of some sort. Spock must feel his captain's eyes on him as he looks in Kirk's direction. Their eyes meet and Kirk feels a tingle go down his spine. He grins at Spock before turning back to Lord Rodger.

"Although, there is someone who I wouldn't mind sharing at least one dance with. Not that he would." Kirk twists his mouth sourly and tokes a rather large swallow of his wine. It's good and makes him feel so warm and pleasant. Almost happy.

The Viscount studies Kirk. "I know that feeling, old boy. I remember courting my Emily. She was rather cold towards me at first, but once she came around it was like magic. Do you believe in magic?" Kirk shakes his head. "Ah well," says Lord Rodger. "Mores the pity, but don't lose hope. You will get your chance. Sooner rather than later." He gives Kirk another slap the back, though not as hard as the first one and walks away.

Kirk stands there and wonders at that last remark. What did the Viscount mean, 'sooner rather than later'? Probably nothing. The man is just making small talk and that is the kind of thing people say to someone when trying to bolster their spirits.

Did Kirk's spirits needed bolstering? Maybe a little. He didn't like to dwell on his feelings towards Spock, because it was like the old saying, to a beat a dead horse. Nothing came of it and it wore him out. Really it's best not to think about it all. In fact what would be best is to have some more wine and hit the buffet again. Yes that sounds like a wonderful idea.

For the remainder of the night, Kirk kicks back and tries to enjoy himself. He partakes of the wine enough to keep a steady buzz in his head and a warmth in his belly, and dances with anyone that asks.

He also manages to steer clear of Spock. Not that he is avoiding the Vulcan, because that would be rude and childish, but he feels leaving Spock to his own devices will force the Vulcan to socialize more and warm up to the other guests.

It seems to be working too, since every time Kirk looks for Spock, not that he's keeping tabs on him or anything. Just a friendly eye, Spock is engaged with one or more people in conversation. He doesn't dance though Kirk notices.

He isn't sure how he feels about that. Actually that's a lie. He is relieved and just a tiny bit ashamed of that relief. He shrugs it off however and continues having fun, even if he isn't having as much fun as he would like people to believe.

And he should have known that he couldn't avoid Spock forever. The Vulcan finally accosts Kirk at the buffet table after dancing with Lily, or was her name Sara. Spock approaches Kirk, his eyebrows meeting at a point right above his nose and Kirk knows that the jig is up.

"Captain," Spock says.

"Spock. Enjoying yourself?"

"Not as much as you have been, Captain."

"There is no crime in having fun," Kirk says his tone defensive. "You should try it sometime." He doesn't know why he said that and he wishes he hadn't. Spock narrows his eyes a fraction and his nostrils flare.

Kirk looks away, sucking on the inside of his cheek. "I'm sorry, Spock. That was uncalled for."

"Indeed," Spock intones. 

Kirk winces. Spock's voice has ice dripping off it. It makes Kirk shiver and not in a good way.

Licking his lips, Kirk tries for a smile, good-natured and playful. It does the trick because suddenly, there is a trace of a smile on Spock's face, mainly around his eyes and Kirk's heart beats violently in his chest. The warmth in his stomach from the wine shifts to other parts and Kirk is aware of a blush creeping up his neck.

"I guess I haven't been a good friend this evening," Kirk says. "Leaving you alone."

"It is quite alright, Jim," Spock says, his voice no longer so cold. "Perhaps, I felt that you were avoiding me and I took a margin of offense."

Kirk feigns shock. "You Spock? I don't think that would be considered logical.” He hopes that Spock knows he's teasing and it would seem that Spock does.

“Not if one is being put upon, Captain,” Spock deadpans.

Kirk feels giddy trading quips with the Vulcan. “I would never, Spock. I just wanted to you mingle, that's all."

"Is it?"

"Yes," Kirk says.

Spock raises one eyebrow but makes no further remarks. They stand by the table in awkward silence for a moment before Spock says, "It would seem that it is almost dawn and the storm is slowing down."

"Is it?" Kirk turns towards the windows and can make out the first light of daybreak through the snow fall, which is no longer blowing about chaotically, but is gently drifting downwards.

There is a moment of disappointment as Kirk stands there watching the falling snow. He doesn't know why, but he's not ready to leave yet. There is more to do at the party and he wants to do it. No, he had to do it.

"You feel apprehensive about leaving, don't you Jim?"

Kirk turns back to Spock and blinks. "Yes. How did you know?"

"I feel it too. There is something else keeping us here, though what it could be, I cannot say."

"Perhaps our gracious hosts will know something," Kirk says setting down his glass. A jolt of energy runs through his body and it's sobered him up some. The warmth inside feels like it is dancing. It's all so strange but he ignores it. It's just the wine after all.

He and Spock set off and they locate the Viscount and his wife where they first saw them coming down the stairs. However, the Viscount is already heading up the stairs as they approach. Kirk and Spock pick up their pace to reach him before he goes too far up, but they are too late.

Lady Emily greets them with a warm smile. "Have you enjoyed yourselves this evening?"

"Oh yes, but we had something on our minds and we were wondering if you and your husband could answer a few questions for us."

"I would love to Captain but can it wait? Rodger is about to make an announcement. I'm sure you are both aware that it's almost dawn?"

"Yes, but--" Kirk starts.

"Well, it's the most important time. The Last Dance."

"Last Dance?" Spock asks. Kirk meets the Vulcan's eyes and a feels another jolt. Apprehension? No. Excitement and that he can't explain.

"Yes. The Last Dance is the crowning moment of Winter's Night. You see two attendees of the party are picked to represent the Winter King and Lady Summer. They share a dance that is the symbolic changing of the seasons as at the end of the dance, the Winter King bows out for the year and Lady Summer take his place."

There is a commotion as the other party guests start to gather around the bottom of the stairs. Kirk stomach drops. At the top the stairs, Rodger gestures for everyone to be silent, before beaming at the assembled crowd.

"I would like to start by thanking you all for being in attendance. No matter how much Emily and I may plan for Winter's Night, it is you, our good friends and esteemed guests that make this a memorable occasion." There is great thundering of applause. The Viscount holds up his hands, requesting silence once more. "Now with that said, I would like to point out that it is dawn and Winter's Night is at an end, but before we all part ways, we shall witness the Last Dance."

There is more applause. This time Lord Rodger waits it out, clasping his hands together and smiling down at everyone. Once the din dies down, he clears his throat.

"Of course, as per the custom, two of our guests will be chosen to participate in the dance, wearing the crowns of Winter and Summer. Eh, Roddey? Matthew? Ah, there you are, chaps. Would you be so good?"

At that moment Roddey and Matthew walk through the large double doors each taking up position on either side of Lord Rodger. They are both carrying a black velvet pillow on which rests a crown. There is a gasp of awe from the guests and Kirk stares at each piece in astonishment.

The crown Roddey carries is silver and gleams with blue and white gems arranged in the shape of snowflakes and frost ferns. It isn't very tall but its top is spiky. It glitters in the light like ice.

The crown that Matthew carries isn't a crown so much as it was a gold circlet. It holds the appearance of intertwining vines and flowers. It gleams and Kirk gets the impression that if he were to touch it, it would be warm.

Rodger looks from Roddey to Matthew before turning back to the crowd. He flashes everyone a bright smile. "Now, I know that custom dictates that the dancers are chosen by the guests, but this year Emily and I have decided to make an exception and I know that once you all hear our choice you will agree wholeheartedly."

The guests murmur quietly among themselves. It is obvious that this is not how things are supposed to go.

Spock leans close Kirk and whispers: “I believe I already know who they have picked. Don't you Captain?"

Kirk does know and he doesn't like it. Or a part of him doesn't like it. He is aware that there is another part that is anticipating what's going to happen next.

"Would Captain Kirk and Commander Spock join me up here, please?" And there it is. Kirk feels something pulls at his feet as the room erupts once again in thunderous applause. He looks at Spock who gives a shrug, already heading towards the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Lord Rodger greets them with a wide smile. "I hope you chaps don't mind," he says shaking their hands. "But Emily and I were discussing it and we couldn't help but feel that you would be the most deserving."

"I can say that I am flattered and I'm sure Spock is too, but how can you say that we are most deserving of this? You don't know us." Kirk glares at the Viscount to drive his point home.

The Viscount's face goes pale and the smile fades away. He steps in close, his expression fearful. "Please Captain, accept." His voice is shaking and Kirk starts to ask why when there a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course we accept. Thank you for honoring us," Spock says. He gives Kirk a look and Kirk can read the unspoken words asking him to trust the Vulcan. A once Kirk's mouth split into a grin of his own.

"Yes, what an honor, my Lord. We can't tell you how excited we are."

Relief washes over the Viscount's face. He smiles and gives both Kirk and Spock a grateful glance as he shakes their hands some more.

Then he steps back placing Kirk and Spock on either side of him right in front of Roddey and Matthew.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present this year's Winter King and his Consort, the Lady, er, Lord Summer."

There is some laughter and more hand clapping. Kirk peers down at the crowd and sees on their faces the same relieved expression that Roddey had just a moment ago. Alarms are going off in his head, but it is too late as the gold circlet is placed on his head. It is heavy and sure enough, warm to the touch.

He looks over at Spock, who was now wearing the silver crown. It contrasts nicely with his sleek black hair.

"As the Winter King and Lord Summer, they will share a dance symbolizing the change from winter to summer."

At once, Spock proffers his arm to Kirk. Kirk takes it without comment, although; he notices a change has come over Spock. He isn't sure what it is, but the Vulcan looks distant and his movements are jerky as if he isn't used to his own body.

As they move, the crowd before them part. They make their way to the dance floor, which is empty except for them, as the other guests form a circle around them.

Spock lets go of Kirk arm and bows to him, before holding out a hand in invitation. Kirk takes it gingerly and is swept up by the Vulcan as music starts to play. The tune has the familiar one-two-three- tempo of a waltz, but is different somehow. He just can't put his finger on it, but it seems to buzz in his ears and down the back of his throat.

As the dance starts, with Spock taking the lead, Kirk starts to feel hot. Really hot as sweat beads on his face. It comes from deeps within him and seems to coming off him in waves. It is a strange sensation. Not as strange as the feeling that he is no longer in charge of what is happening.

He feels like he is watching everything unfold from inside his head. It is almost as if someone else is wearing his skin. He grits his teeth wrestling with the sensation.

"Don't fight it," Spock says suddenly over the music. Kirk hasn't really paid attention to the Vulcan as they moved but now he looks right at him and swallows a gasp.

Spock is much paler than Kirk remembers and he can't help but to notice the blue undertones to Spock's skin. Spock's eyes are unfocused, the pupils blown wide, and, it must a trick of the light, they look blue.

A deep dark blue that makes Kirk thinks about long forgotten oceans. A blue so dark that it is almost black. Which is crazy because Spock's eyes are brown. Kirk knows this, and yet... Kirk's vision blurs as he looks into those eyes and he becomes light headed as they turn round and round on the dance floor.

"Don’t fight it. Come out my dear. Dance with me," Spock whispers. His breath touches Kirk's cheek and it's cold. A sudden bite frost fills the air and Kirk can see his breath in front of his face.

"Spock?" He starts, but is silenced by a long 'Shh.' The Vulcan pulls Kirk closer. Now he can see strands of silver in Spock's hair. Once more he has the feeling of just being inside his head, but not in control. He tries to push it aside again, but this time he is met with resistance.

"There you are," Spock says. "I thought I would never see you again."

What did Spock mean by that? Is he feeling alright? Kirk starts to ask, but when he opens his mouth he only hears: "My King. It is so good to be with you again."

It dawns on Kirk that he doesn't just feel trapped, he is trapped. Trapped in his own body while something else is in control. He pounds on the strange barrier that is holding him back. He screams inside his mind. A hand goes to his head.

"What is wrong my dear," Spock says, though Kirk is sure that Spock isn't the one speaking.

"He keeps fighting me. Does the other one fight you?"

"No, but I explained things to him. He understands. He knows how it feels to long for someone."

This gives Kirk pause. Spock is in there, but the entity inside him spoke to him. It's okay then? Kirk isn't sure about that. This didn't feel okay. It feels dangerous. A feminine voice filters through his psyche. "Please," is all he hears.

Kirk feels a longing as once more the voice begs and understanding all too well what she is asking for, gives in. At once he is overcome with joy and heat. His face splits into a grin and there is laughter.

"Thank you," says the voice again.

"You're welcome, but I must ask. Are you the Lady Summer?'

"Yes."

"Why me? Why us? You obvious choose us for your dance. Why?"

There's a beat. "Because you understand.” And that is it. She says nothing more to him even when he asks.

So, he sits inside himself as his body laughs and dances with Spock. No, not Spock. With the Winter King. The Lady Summer and The Winter King are the ones who are dancing. Old lovers that are only allowed to see one another twice year. Two beings allowed to share a dance and nothing more.

He feels pity for them, but even more so he feels jealous. It pierce his heart a spot of cold among the warmth. Sure they only get to dance twice a year, but that is more than he will ever get with Mr. Spock.

"That is why we choose you." Comes the voice once again.

Of course, because this way everyone wins. They get to have their dance and in a roundabout way so does Kirk and Spock. But it isn't' the same. This isn't Kirk dancing with Spock, because they are not doing this consciously. They are being used. Kirk's mood darkens. He feels rather than hears the Lady Summer sigh.

"What is wrong my dear?" Kirk hears Spock's voice say.

"He is angry. He feels cheated and what's more, I know that our time is almost up."

From inside, Kirk can see Spock's face. Its brow is knotted and the lips pursed in thought. Then the lips turned up in a brilliant smile. "There will be time later," The Winter King says through Spock's lips. "For all of us."

Just then the music comes to an end and once again they part. Spock raises one of Kirk's hands to his lips and kisses it. The shock of the cold is jarring, but with his mouth the Lady Summer just smiles.

Kirk's finds himself being pulled back into Spock's arms. The Summer Lady wraps Kirk's arms around Spock's neck as the Winter King presses Spock's lips to Kirk's mouth. Once again the press of the cold is overwhelming and Kirk would have gasped if able. Instead he watches as someone else shares a kiss with Spock, even though he knows that isn't Spock who is kissing them.

As the kiss continues, for far too long Kirk thinks bitterly, it appears as if he is gaining more control. Gradually he is sliding back into command on his own body, but the kiss is still happening. It is no longer cold, but hot on his mouth, and he gives a moan as a rough tongue runs long the seam of his lips.

Is he kissing the Winter King now? He starts and wants to pull back but the arms around him hold fast, pulling him tight.

He gives up. This is it. This is as close as he will ever get to being with Spock and he knows he'll be punished for it later, but for now he'll just let the moment flow.

With a sigh he presses into the kiss, wanting more. The kiss deepens in response to his desire. He soon finds himself lightheaded. He needs air, but refuse to let go. He needs this more and will fight to stay just like this for a little while longer.

Spock's body however, has other plans. With great care it starts to pull back, slowly unwrapping itself from Kirk. Kirk fights against it. He locks his arms around Spock's neck and when their lips part he whimpers softly at the loss

"Jim?" Comes the sound of Spock's voice. Opening one eye, Kirk looks at the face in front of him. Spock's eyes are hooded and stare at him with such intensity that Kirk stops breathing.

Looking into Spock's eyes, he realizes that he has been kissing Spock. The dark blue color is gone, leaving the familiar warm brown irises that Kirk knows so well.

"Spock?" Jim's voice is soft. To his surprise, Spock brings up a hand, touches his cheek with two fingers. They are hot against his skin and their heat spreads throughout his face. Or at least that is what Kirk tells himself. He knows that he is blushing and Spock can see it as clear as day.

But it doesn't seem to matter. Spock continues to hold his fingers there, his expression softer than normal, his eyes shining.

"Jim," he says. His eyes shut and Kirk know that Spock is going to kiss him. This time completely on his own. He closes own eyes and his heart beats wildly inside his chest. He can feel Spock's breath on his face. There is the lightest brushing of their lips.

"Jim! Spock!"

Both men jerk back and it is then they realize they are outside. The snow has stopped completely and they can see the sun coming up over the horizon. Around them are the ruins of what was once a large and grand building.

"Jim! Spock! Dammit answer somebody!"

They both turn towards the shouting. Over the mounds of snow came several figures wearing Starfleet issued snowsuits. The one in front is the one shouting their names and swearing profusely.

"Christ all mighty dammit," McCoy says running up to them. "We've been out here look for you two for hours." He reaches into a bag at his side and pulls out a medical scanner. He runs it over the two of them scowling as he does so.

Kirk blinks carefully taking a step back from Spock. "Bones," he says, but stops there. 'It's good to see you. Sorry about the hassle. We were at a grand party and lost track of the time.' didn't sound like the right thing to say and would surely set the doctor off.

"It is good to see you, Doctor," Spock says, picking up the slack. Kirk gives him a grateful smile and turns back to McCoy.

The doctor glares at them both, his expression akin to a parent's, while happy to know their child is safe, will still yell at them for three hours for running off in the first place. "Good to see you too. Both of you. The whole damn ship has been on high alert trying to find you. We've been sending out search parties, running scans and you name it. But we couldn't pick you up on the radars. It was like you weren't even here. Then about two hours ago, the scanners picked some life signs."

"The scanners couldn't pick us up at all," Kirk asks. He looks at Spock who meet his gaze.

_'It was like you weren't even here '_

"Good thing y'all found these ruins to camp out in," McCoy continues as he looks around. 

Kirk looks too.

Under his feet is the grand marble floor, beat up and weathered. Some of the walls still stand and he can see the beautiful wall coverings, faded and torn in places. The window frames are intact, but the glass in them is long gone. In a corner lay one gigantic chandelier, shattered into pieces.

"Yeah," Kirk says a feeling of loss coming over him. “Good thing."

"Perhaps, we should send down a team to investigate and record the area?" Spock says. Kirk reads the look on Spock's face. He too feels the loss, and is hoping to preserve the memory of this place.

"Wonderful idea." Kirk gives him a weak smile. "We should head back to ship now that we are able.”

"Hey! What are those on your heads?" McCoy asks. A weight that Kirk hasn't noticed before is on his head and he reaches up to see what it is.

It is the golden coronet of the Lady Summer. In the rising morning the light it sparkles and gleams. He pulls off a glove and touches the metal. It is warm to the touch.

Well, it had been setting on his head and Bones is always saying he's full of hot air, so...

But that isn't it and Kirk knows it. He looks at Spock again and realizes that the silver crown of snowflakes is still perched on top of the Vulcan's head. Kirk just knows if he touched it, it would be ice cold.

A rush of heat runs through him suddenly, coming up from his feet, along his spine and spreading all over. At once he is too warm in his snow suit and he needs to remove it. Looking at Spock, he thinks he sees a flash of blue in the Vulcan's eyes and he shivers.

"We should return to the ship now.”

~*~

Kirk walks slowly down the corridor of the Enterprise, his mind wandering aimlessly. He smiles at people as they pass but not doesn't say much. He's still down on the planet surface, standing in the ruins of the Viscount's home, bewildered and sad.

He's heard that the ship's historian has gathered a party and is looking over the ruins. McGivers he thinks is her name. She apparently left the ship in a tizzy, saying this could be the greatest discovery in decades. Well, at least someone is excited about all this.

He walks past a conference room, it's doors open and sees Spock sitting at the table, looking down at something. Curious to see what is holding the Vulcan's attention, Kirk steps inside, shutting the door behind him.

On the table sitting on two pieces of fabric, are the two crowns. Even in the low light of the room they glitter and shine furiously. Spock is holding the Winter King’s crown of snow, his teeth worrying at his lower lip.

Kirk clears his throat. "Mr. Spock?”

Spock looks up blinking rapidly. "Captain. How are you feeling?"

"Alright. You?"

"Adequate."

Kirk nods as he comes up to the table, resting a hand on it. Next to his fingers is the Summer Lady's diadem. He can feel heat pouring off it and a sudden urge to touch it comes over him. He draws back his hand, placing it behind his back. Spock's fingers still hold on to the Winter Kings' Crown and Kirk can see where the tips are white. How tightly is Spock grasping it?

"It would seem that the ruins down on the planet are possibly thousands of years old," Spock says.

"Really?"

"Yes. Lieutenant McGivers is quite certain about that. She said that this could be a huge find."

"So I’ve heard," Kirk says. He walks around the table, his eyes never leaving Spock. Spock sits impassively, his own gaze returning to the crown in his hands.

"From what is known about this area there was an advanced civilization here for many centuries. No one is quite sure what happened, but it suddenly vanished."

"Vanished?"

Spock looks up again as Kirk passes him. "Yes, although it is assumed that they all froze to death."

"What?" Kirk asks after several seconds.

"The temperatures here can get quite low in the winter and there are frequent snow storms. What is thought to have happened is that one storm went on and on, cutting power and burying people in their homes. It is a wonder that it hadn't happened sooner than it did."

Kirk's mind goes back to the Viscount and his wife. Their friends and families. His eyes shut as his heart breaks. "They froze to death," he says under his breath.

"They didn't do the dance. I was not allowed to see her!"

Kirk's eyes fly open to look at Spock. The Vulcan's face is locked in an expression of shock, his eyes wide, his lips draw into a thin line. He sits there in his seat blinking.

"Spock did you..."

Spock shakes his head. "No. Or at least I do not think..." His dark brown eyes peer at Kirk, uncertainty in them. Kirk runs a hand through is his hair and rubs the back of his neck. The puzzle is coming together.

"They didn't do what they were supposed to and their god killed them for it," he says softly. "So what we saw wasn't real? But it felt real."

"Indeed it did, Captain."

"He killed them and then held their spirits there, marking them relive that night over until… What? They could find people to do the dance?"

Spock's expression is thoughtful as he says: "That is purely speculation, Captain, but plausible."

"So, their spirits hang around there for centuries and we show up looking for the source of a distress call..." A thought comes to Kirk just then. "Spock, do you think it's possible..."

"That a deity hoping to complete a ritual could create a signal in order to call people to the planet's surface?"

"Yes."

"I do not think it is impossible," Spock says carefully.

Kirk sucks on the inside of his cheeks. "I don't either, Spock."

A silence falls over the room as the two men turn their gazes back to the two crowns. Kirk stares at the gold one, taking in the detail of the vines, leaves and flowers. If he was the Lady Summer, he would be pleased with it. Really, he did find it very pleasing. He steps up closer to the table and reaches towards it.

"Captain." Kirk jerks his hand back. Carefully, he straightens, placing his hands back behind his back. Looking at Spock, he sees the Vulcan peering at him. "In spite of what has happened, it is a good thing. The gods are pleased and the people can finally rest."

Kirk smiles. "Yes, as incredible as that sounds." Kirk leans on a chair feeling wistful. "Can you imagine Spock? Waiting that long to hold that one person..."

"Yes, I can Captain." When Kirk looks at Spock again the Vulcan's gaze is intense and he feels his knees go weak. The memory of the kiss runs through his mind and Kirk is aware of another flash of heat running through him.

"Spock, I..."

"The kiss, Captain?" Spock says. "It may have started between the Winter King and Lady Summer..."

"But it ended with us," Kirk finishes for him. Spock lowers his gaze to the table as he nods his head. "I didn't mean anything, Spock," Kirk says quickly.

Spock's head shoots up and he gives Kirk a hurt look. "I did, Jim." Kirk staggers back from the chair. Spock feels for him… "It would seem," Spock says setting down the Winter King's crown. "That there is much we need to discuss."

"Yes," Kirk says. There is a great deal of things they needed to talk about, but where to begin? There is so much to be said and Kirk didn't have the slightest idea where to start.

Spock stands and moves closer to Kirk. "But it can wait, for now," he says.

Kirk's shoulders drop with relief. "Yes," he breathes. His relief is short lived.

Spock is suddenly at his back, pressed in close. Kirk can feel the Vulcan's chest against his back and a hand on one hip. His breath catches in his throat as he is aware of Spock's lips close to his ear.

"But soon. Very soon," Spock says. His voice is low and deep. His breath touches Kirk's skin and it is like an arctic wind. The hand on his hip is just as frigid. Kirk is shocked to find the cold is almost burning through the fabric of his pants.

Shivering, he turns around to look at Spock. Dark hooded eyes peer back him. Kirk thinks he sees a touch of blue in them. Also Spock's skin is paler than before.

In the air, Kirk can smell cold winter mornings, all fresh snow and frost. The conference room has a bluish tint to it now. Exhaling, his breath comes out as a cloud of steam.

None of this should surprise him. They had been used as vessels and it wasn't possible to go through something like that and not be changed just a little, but could it be that Spock now carries something of the Winter King inside him still? 

And did he think that he could intimidate him?

Another rush of heat rises through Kirk. "Yes, but in my time," he says. The heat inside him pulses under his skin and he pushes it out towards Spock.

To Kirk's satisfaction, Spock jumps back. He's startled and looks hurt.

"Always in your time," Spock says turning towards the door, but he looks back as it opens.

Something's changed again and once more Spock looks more like Spock. He licks his lips and looks as if he is about to say something else, but must have thought better of it. Without another word, he leaves.

Kirk watches him go and the heat inside him dims, but only enough that it is no longer pouring off him. He gathers it inside and holds it in his core. He will need it later.

He turns back to the table, his eyes fixing on the two crowns. Reaching down he picks up the Lady Summer's coronet and holds it in his hands, turning it over and over carefully.

Slowly he raises it up, placing it on his head. It's heavy like before but it feels right. As if it belongs there. Shutting his eyes he sees visions of summers past. They fill him, completing him. The room is warmer now and the aroma of flowers fill his nose. He smiles faintly, opening his eyes again. He takes one more look back toward the door and whispers: "Good night, my King."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2014 K/S Advent](http://ksadvent.livejournal.com)  
> Beta read by [theoddparticle](http://theoddparticle.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Of course all mistake are mine.


End file.
